Westfield Countryside Mall
Westfield Countryside (formerly Countryside Mall) is a shopping mall in Clearwater, Florida. Situated near the coastline on the Gulf Coast, it serves over 9 million customers every year, and is home to five anchor stores, a 12-screen Cobb Theatres, numerous restaurants, and a full-size ice skating rink. History The mall opened on September 8, 1975. Opening anchors included Maas Brothers and Sears, with JCPenney and J. W. Robinson's opening a year later. Out of the four original anchors, only JCPenney currently remains. Sears shrunk for Nordstrom Rack and Whole Foods Market and closed in 2018, Maas Brothers is now a Macy's (formerly Burdines), and J. W. Robinson's is now a Dillard's (formerly Maison Blanche). A six screen movie theater was built next to the mall across from JCPenney. However, declining attendance led it to close in 2000; it has since become an LA Fitness center. In 2002, as part of their expansion into the United States, Westfield Group acquired Countryside Mall in a $4.8 billion deal that involved 13 other shopping centers. The mall was renamed "Westfield Countryside" by the new owners, dropping the "Shoppingtown" name in June 2005. In April 2009, work for a $12 million renovation project began. The mall's interior look was completely updated with new relocated escalators, new flooring and ceilings, additional skylights, an expanded children's play area, and a completely redesigned food court. Dozens of planters and fake columns were removed, and an entourage of new stores were brought to the mall. The renovations were completed in November 2009. In December 2011, Countryside Cobb-12 Cinema was added to the 2nd level of the mall. In 2012, Westfield Countryside also added Bar Louie, BJ's Brewhouse & Restaurant, Grimaldi's Coal Fired Pizzeria, and Red Robin Gourmet Burgers. In 2013, P.F. Chang's China Bistro was added to finish out "Restaurant Row". Pinellas County's first and only Whole Foods Market opened in September 2014 on the first floor's western portion of the Sears space. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Westfield Countryside, into Seritage Growth Properties. In late 2015, Nordstrom Rack opened their first and only Pinellas County location at Westfield Countryside in the former Sears Auto Center. On April 23, 2018, Sears announced that its store would be closing as part of a plan to close 42 stores nationwide. The store closed on July 15, 2018. Anchors Current anchors * Dillard's (225,000 sq ft.), opened 1976 as J.W. Robinsons, sold to Maison Blanche in 1987, and to Dillard's in 1991 * JCPenney (166,000 sq ft.), opened 1976 * Macy's (215,000 sq ft.), opened 1975 as Maas Brothers, then Burdines in 1991, and Macy's in 2005 * Nordstrom Rack (38,080 sq ft.), opened 2015 in former Sears Auto Center * Whole Foods Market (37,594 sq ft.), opened 2014 in part of Sears space Former anchors * Burdines * Maas Brothers * Maison Blanche * J.W. Robinson's * Sears (147,510 sq ft.), opened 1975, formerly 223,184 sq ft., and shrunk in 2013 to make way for Whole Foods Market in 2014 - closed July 15, 2018 Restaurants * Taco Bell * Subway * Villa Fresh Italian Kitchen Category:Malls in Florida Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Westfield Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1975 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom Rack-anchored Properties Category:Whole Foods-anchored Properties Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Burdines-anchored Malls